


Nightmare

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nightmare, ask, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Gajeel has to face the death of Levy because of his own miscalculations. Suddenly, he wakes up...





	Nightmare

_Gunshots are heard. Gajeel runs towards a building and covers Levy, who is preparing a spell that will take down the enemy. Something’s wrong with their positions. Fuck. There’s a shooter that they hadn’t noticed right behind them._

_“Levy! Retreat!” She doesn’t make it to the safe spot. A bullet has pierced through her body, the bleeding is unstoppable. Her breathing becomes slower and slower…_

“No!” Gajeel was sweating and trembling. Next to him was a certain blue haired mage, who was sound asleep, until she heard her boyfriend’s screaming.

“What’s going on…?” Her hair was messy and her voice almost didn’t come out of her throat, since it had only been a few moments until she woke up from her deep slumber.   


“Just a bad dream, shorty. Go back to sleep.” In fact, it wasn’t so simple. Nightmares kept coming back and forth in his mind from the moment they started living together about a month before that night. He couldn’t stop watching himself trying to protect her from a potential threat, but her death was inevitable because of his wrong decisions. And that torture happened every single night.  


His heart was pounding so hard that he couldn’t fall asleep again. He had to go outside and breathe. He couldn’t help but think about all the possibilities of having a life with her. His life at Phantom Lord was surrounded by all types of criminals and people of the shadows, so how was he supposed to protect her? He had committed many crimes, for which he might be attacked. His uncertainty had suddenly turned to panic. 

Levy woke up again after an hour, since she sensed that the iron dragon slayer hadn’t come back to bed. Where could he be so late at night? She looked all over the house, but he was gone. She immediately thought about the dreams. She knew about them, she wasn’t stupid. However, she didn’t want to push him and make things worse. But they were getting worse.

She got dressed and went to look for him. Her hunch that he would be sitting at the bench where they first kissed was right. She saw him walking towards her, obviously shaken. 

“Levy, what are you doing here so early? Why did you come?”  


“Because I’m worried about you, idiot. I know what’s been going on in your head lately, just like it happened when you first came to the guild. Will you let me be close to you? Will you let me help you? My words probably seem impossible to you after what you’ve gone through, but we can surpass this together. What do you say?”  


“Uh, yeah… I guess we could take it one day at a time, right?” Her face brightened, her smile widened, her arms spread around him. He responded to that warm gesture with a kiss on the lips.

“It’s time for the sun to rise. Would you like to go on an early morning date with me and enjoy the view?”  


“I’d love that.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
